


DaveKat Fluffiness with a Side of Belly Rubs

by Corshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cute, Food Kink, M/M, Overeating, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is having a rough time with his new job, so Dave decides to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveKat Fluffiness with a Side of Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! Don't be disappointed if it's shitty, because it probably is. I love the whole concept of stuffing and inflation and such, so I'll take any requests and write more fics! And it doesn't have to be just DaveKat. I'll do any ship! (Also bear with me if I make mistakes, I'm very newwww)

Karkat can barely believe how much he hates his job. He’s only been working as a librarian for two days, and he’s already yelled at a patron, tore a few pages in a book with a claw, and worked through his lunch breaks just so he could get some more hours in.  As of now, Karkat hasn’t been able to find any time at all to eat, not even that morning, and it’s starting to make him much more irritable than usual. Walking back to the apartment is becoming a task that Karkat is soon finding painfully slow. His stomach keeps growling, and he’s certain that people are staring whenever it becomes loud.

By the time Karkat makes it back to the apartment, he’s almost in tears. His hunger has become painful, and the stress of his new job was starting to crush him. It wasn’t long until his boyfriend was coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Karkat relaxed under Dave’s fingers and turned around, hugging him tightly. He didn’t know why, but this asshole always seemed to make him happy. The way Dave would tilt his shades whenever he said one of his douchey pick-up lines always made Karkat’s heart skip a beat. But it isn’t long until Karkat’s stomach lets out another long growl, and he can feel the blush start across his face. This, was embarrassing.

“Just…hungry is all.”

Dave sighed. “You didn’t eat again?”

Karkat felt another wave of hunger and stress hit him again, and his eyes began to well with tears.

“No! I didn’t get to fucking eat again! I never get to do one fucking thing without screwing up and I’m tired of being the handler of all the fucking books!” Tears flow down his face. Karkat tries to wipe them away, but more just keep coming. Dave immediately wraps his arms around Karkat and rocks him, wiping away his red-tinted tears.

“Hey, at least you still get to come home to me.”

Dave performed his special grin, the one only reserved for his boyfriend and he chuckles as the little troll starts to blush. Karkat stops himself from giggling. He can’t help but to love that grin. The way Dave’s lips stretch perfectly over his teeth, the way the very corner of his mouth wrinkles slightly, the way his single dimple pools down into his freckled cheek. Needless to say, it made Karkat melt.

It wasn’t long until Karkat had to make the daily strain up onto his tiptoes to kiss him. And his lips were just as delicious as they had always been. Plump and soft, and he can feel the blood pulsing in Dave’s lips. Karkat’s own lips were chapped and pale, void of any color except gray. He still didn’t know why Dave liked him. No matter how hard Karkat tried to figure the cool kid out, he never even got close to being able to push his buttons, though the strange circles on his chest always seemed to make him happy when Karkat touched them. The kiss was short, but sweet. It left Karkat with a blush that wouldn’t leave for minutes.

“C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.”

Dave’s lips were much redder now, which only made Karkat want to get his lips on them again. Karkat was about to refuse, but his stomach let out another long, pained yowl. And it only made Karkat blush more when his boyfriend started laughing at him.

~

Dave was hunched over the stove, wearing his signature apron that read, ‘You’d better kiss the Cook’.  He’d never been much of a cook, but this apron was all it took for him to start learning. And right now he was cooking something special. He could tell just by seeing Karkat walk in the door that he had had a rough day, and it wasn’t long until he had been crying. So after a comforting hug and a kiss, Dave had taken Karkat to the living room and set him on the couch.

Karkat had still been sniffling, so he had quickly remedied it with a box of tissues and putting on one of Karkat’s romcoms. Dave had never understood what made Karkat so happy to watch them, but it quickly became more entertaining watching Karkat’s reactions to the shitty actors.

He could hear Troll Adam Sandler’s voice from all the way in the kitchen. As he stirred the spaghetti sauce, Dave began to hum. It was the same song he had used to serenade Karkat with a few weeks ago, and Dave was so distracted by the humming, he didn’t notice when the blare of the television had stopped.

Karkat walked up behind Dave and hugged his waist. He was getting very impatient, and the smell of the food was starting to make him dizzy.

“Daaaaaaaaaaave. Is it done yet?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Dave laughed softly and pecked him on the cheek. Karkat squirmed impatiently.

“Then give me some fucking food!”

Dave clicked his tongue and pointed to his apron.

“You have to pay for it first~.”

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. He strained up onto his toes again and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“There. Now food.”

Dave shook his head, his shades glinting in the weak sunlight coming through the window. A grin began stretching across his face.

“I need a real one. Your lips taste a hella lot better than food, and I’m sure mine do too.”

Karkat tried hard not to blush. And despite his efforts, he failed quite miserably. But he was hungry, and there was certainly nothing wrong with being able to kiss that asshole again.

~

Karkat had eaten so fast, he barely even tasted anything that Dave handed to him. And he didn’t mind, he loved Dave’s cooking. In the beginning, Karkat had to endure eating overcooked everything, but now, Dave had finally gotten around to master the time of cooking. But with everything that Dave had learned to cook, he needed someone around to eat it.

And Karkat had just happened to be that someone.

 So it wasn’t uncommon that he would have to unbutton his pants, and that was an act he found himself doing now. Karkat let out a long sigh as his stomach was given more room, and he took another bite of the chocolate cherry tart on his plate. The fourth of the three he had already devoured. Dave was across the table, still eating his spaghetti and letting out a chuckle whenever Karkat would burp or let out a groan.

After the fifth tart, Karkat began to slow down. He wanted to eat another one, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to find time to eat tomorrow. So he picked up the sixth and raised it to his lips. It was just as delicious as the other five, the chocolate still warm and melting lusciously on his eager tongue. It was difficult to swallow, and when Karkat had finally finished, he let out a small whimper.

It was then that Dave lifted his eyes from his almost empty plate to look at his boyfriend. His eyes widened, and he took his shades off to get the full extent of what Karkat looked like. He had to keep his jaw from dropping.

“You okay babe?”

His voice held genuine concern. He had never seen Karkat eat this much before, even at his hungriest.

Karkat just sat there, trying not to breathe too hard so as not to disturb the massive quantity of food in his stomach. His face had flushed a deep red, and his stomach was so tight, the skin had become tinted with a rosy color. He whimpered again and looked up at Dave, obviously regretting what he had just done.

“No…It..Fucking hurts..”

Karkat’s stomach let out a loud, long groan, and he began to rub his belly to try and ease the pressure.

“Aw babe…”

Dave stood and walked over to him, gently running a hand through Karkat’s hair.

“D’you want to go lay down?”

Karkat looked up at Dave, completely miserable. He had already been miserable all day, but now he knew this was his own fault.

“I can’t move..”

Dave kissed his forehead and picked him up slowly, making sure not to move him too much. And despite his gentleness, Karkat couldn’t help but groan when he was moved. Dave sighed worriedly and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the fluffy mattress.

Karkat relaxed a little when Dave set him down, but his stomach kept letting out yowls of protest.

“You really need to slow down. You’re gonna start to get fat.”

Dave gently put a hand on Karkat stomach, rubbing small circles into the hard flesh. Karkat couldn’t help but sigh. This situation had happened many times before, and Karkat always loved it when Dave would take care of him (though of course he would never admit that).

“It’d be your fault…You’re the one who cooks all the gogdamn food.”

Another burp curled its way up Karkat’s throat, and he let it out. It was much louder than the few small ones he had managed to get out, and this one finally eased Karkat enough to make the pain lessen to a dull ache.

Dave laughed softly and kept rubbing his stomach. He slowly layed down next to karkat and snuggled him.

“Yeah, but you love my cooking.”

Karkat nuzzled into Dave’s neck, smelling the mixture of shampoo and faint cologne, tinged with just a tiny bit of sweat. It made Karkat shudder and start to purr. He never could figure out why, but Dave’s scent was simply delicious. It made him shudder and blush, and he could barely wait to get his lips on his soft flesh. Karkat kissed Dave’s neck, and he was quickly rewarded with a small, loving sound from him.

Dave turned his head and kissed Karkat softly. He tangled the fingers of his left hand into Karkat’s hair, while the other kept tracing circles into his abdomen. The calming kisses and soft rubbing had Karkat asleep in minutes. Dave quickly followed suit, but not until he had looked up a few new recipes for his sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
